Episode 9976 (10th January 2020)
Plot Steve is surprised to find Tracy taking yoga exercises, but her temper isn’t improved by her new routine. Chesney sets off for the job centre. Leanne continues to enjoy goading Tracy about what she knows. Exercising further control over Yasmeen, Geoff thinks she ought to buy herself a new wardrobe. Roy collects his cleaned suit for Richard’s funeral tomorrow. Aggie ponders a return to nursing, despite having had a previous bad experience. Steve thinks of a plan to make Tracy happy. Paula passes on an invite to Leanne from Sally for the two of them to join her in her hot tub over lunch. Cathy pleads Chesney’s case with Dev while Kevin tells him he should be ashamed for his actions and he won’t be buying from him again. Fiz can’t get hold of Gary. She and Tyrone are terrified that any revelations that she lied about the gun will mean they lose the girls permanently. Steve surprises Tracy with an invitation to use Sally’s hot tub. Fiz sees Gary being driven away by the police for questioning. Sally is oblivious to the all-round embarrassment when Steve and Tracy turn up at No.4 to find Leanne and Paula already in the tub. An angry Gary is released after he sticks to the same story as Fiz. She convinces him that Jade is to blame for the renewed investigation, and they agree that they’re too far down the line to start telling the truth now. Tara shows Gemma and Chesney selected pictures from the photoshoot and they realise that they’ve substituted fake good-looking parents in their place. Sat in the tub, Leanne enjoys stirring things up about what people got up to on New Year’s Eve. Aggie tells Roy that a patient died under her watch and although she wasn’t to blame, she resigned as she couldn’t cope with the sense of guilt. Paula prepares to leave as she can’t stand Leanne’s behaviour anymore. Sally is astounded to overhear her and Tracy about talking about their tryst. They both flee the house. Gemma and Chesney are hurt by Freshco’s behaviour. Steve is suspicious that something is going on and demands that Sally and Leanne tell him the truth. He guesses that his wife has slept with someone else. Geoff and Yasmeen return from a shopping trip, laden with bags. Geoff isn’t pleased when Cathy promises to come round for a fashion show afterwards. Dev starts to feel the strain of being the neighbourhood pariah. Tyrone begs Fiz to tell the truth before they lose the girls for good. Paula comes round to the flat to check that Tracy is okay. When Steve comes in, Paula hides in the bathroom at Tracy’s insistence. Steve demands to know if Tracy had a one-night stand and she guiltily tells him she did. Cast Regular cast *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Yasmeen Metcalfe - Shelley King *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor Guest cast *DS Thurston - Alun Raglan *Tara Swift - Catherine Ayers Places *Coronation Street *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *9 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Prima Doner *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services Notes *Two, possibly three, of the uncredited Brown family quads are seen but are unnamed on screen. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sally's hot tub hosts an awkward reunion for Tracy; Gemma and Chesney discover they are easily replaceable; and Aggie explains her change of career to Roy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,417,526 viewers (7th place). Category:2020 episodes